Di Bawah Purnama Hueco Mundo
by ararancha
Summary: (3/22 Bleach: Untold Stories) "Aku penasaran, apa kita bisa berkembang biak seperti manusia, ya? Nell, kau pernah menstruasi tidak?" / GrimNel. Future-canon. Mind to RnR?


_This fanfiction contains future-canon._

 _Part 3 of 22_ _ **Bleach: Untold Stories**_ _Project (by aRaRaNcHa)_

 _Please enjoy this story, minna!_

* * *

 _If you're going to pick a fight in the middle of a conflict, do so elsewhere. At any rate, I fail to see what gives you, the Sexta, any right to order me, the Tres, around._ _ **(—Nelliel to Grimmjow)**_

* * *

"Kau masih kecewa karena Ichigo menikah dengan orang lain?"

"Berisik!"

Arrancar bersurai hijau itu mengernyit sebelum melipat tangan di depan dada dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sebuah batu besar; hari ini mereka menemukan sebuah goa lagi untuk melepaskan lelah. Mereka—mantan Espada tersisa yang kini memilih hidup di bawah purnama Hueco Mundo.

"Cih. Patah hati, ya?"

* * *

 _ **A Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez/Nelliel Tu Odelschwank fanfiction  
**_ _ **Romance, future-canon**_

 **-#-**

 **Di Bawah Purnama Hueco Mundo** _ **  
**_ **[Kau dan aku, memulai kisah kita]**

 **-#-**

 **Bleach © Tite Kubo  
** _ **I gain nothing from this fanfiction**_

* * *

 _CRASH!_

"Jangan berlebihan. Itu hanya _gillian_ ," sang arrancar wanita protes.

" _Gillian_ juga bisa berubah menjadi _menos grande_ dan lebih merepotkan," yang dimarahi hanya meregangkan tubuh dan melemaskan otot lehernya sebelum menyarungkan pedangnya kembali.

"Kau juga awalnya seperti mereka," ucap gadis yang memerahi pemuda tadi sambil membuka sebuah buku kecil dan mulai membacanya.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez hanya mendecih sebelum ikut menghempaskan dirinya ke atas batu yang lain. Matanya yang tajam melirik, memperhatikan gadis yang tengah sibuk membaca buku itu dengan seksama.

"Oi … kau tahu 'kan, Aizen sudah tidak ada?"

"Lalu?" giliran Nelliel yang melirik Grimjow dari ekor matanya.

"Fase evolusi kita hanya akan terhenti sampai _adjuchas_ saja jika tanpa benda sialan itu, bukan?" tanya Grimmjow, mengacu pada benda kecil namun sakti bernama _hougyoku_.

Nelliel tidak menjawab, hanya menunggu poin sebenarnya yang ingin disampaikan oleh pemuda bersurai biru langit itu. Memang mungkin yang dikatakan Grimmjow adalah fakta, lalu kenapa? Mau meminta pembersihan jiwa oleh shinigami untuk dilahirkan kembali menjadi manusia atau roh _plus_ dan tinggal di Soul Society?

"Aku penasaran, apa kita bisa berkembang biak seperti manusia, ya? Nell, kau pernah menstruasi tidak?"

Mantan espada nomor urut tiga itu melongo. Ia tahu Grimmjow bodoh. Ia juga tahu pria adalah makhluk yang tingkat kepekaannya sangat kurang. Namun yang tidak ia tahu adalah Grimmjow bisa lebih bodoh daripada seekor udang. Apa mungkin karena otaknya tidak pernah ia asah dan hanya ototnya saja?

"Nell? Oi? Nelliel?" Grimmjow menggertak setengah kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak kunjung dijawab. Dan sejujurnya juga, ia belum pernah sih melihat Harribel dan para bawahannya pergi ke _real world_ hanya untuk membeli pembalut.

"Grimm … kau … bodoh, ya?"

"HAH? Aku bertanya!"

"Atau kau sedang dalam masa kawin?"

"O-Oi, kau bertanya hal yang tidak perlu!"

"Lalu kaupikir, pertanyaanmu itu sendiri perlu?"

"Tch! Kau tinggal bilang tidak mau jawab saja, 'kan?"

Lalu diam.

Hanya ada suara pasir Hueco Mundo yang saling beradu dan suara angin yang menerbangkan pasir-pasir itu.

Sejujurnya tidak pernah terlintas di benak Nelliel maupun Grimmjow tentang bagaimana jika Aizen tidak ada. Memang mereka sama-sama tak begitu menyukai _shinigami_ yang tiba-tiba menjadi pemimpin mereka tersebuy, namun yanpa kepala yang mengkomandoi mereka ternyata juga tidak membuat semuanya menjadi mudah. Seolah Hueco Mundo adalah milik mereka berdua saja. Jelas, tanpa _hougyoku_ , takkan ada lagi arrancar yang akan lahir, bukan?

Sedikit banyak Nelliel paham kekhawatiran Grimmjow. Bisa dibilang mereka berdua adalah sepasang _arrancar_ terakhir yang ada di peradaban _hollow_ ; dengan Tia Harribel sebagai pengecualian karena baik Grimmjow maupun Nelliel masih belum bisa menemukan wanita super pendiam itu.

"Apa menurutmu … mungkin bagi kita untuk memiliki seorang anak?" tanya Nelliel dengan suara sangat pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik. Kenyataannya ia pernah menjadi anak-anak, tapi itu karena ulah Nnoitra yang membelah topeng _hollow_ -nya.

Grimmjow diam, ia meliri ke arah lain sebelum menjawab, "Tergantung, sih, apa kau mau melakukannya dengan pria yang kau benci?"

Nelliel mengernyit tidak paham.

"Kupikir kau menyukai Ichigo … atau Nnoitra? Szayel pernah bilang kalau kalian berdua cukup dekat."

Nelliel menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya sebelum berdehem dalam dan buru-buru bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk meletakkan kembali buku tersebut ke dalam tas kecil yang selalu melingkar di pinggangnya; hadiah dari Orihime saat menghadiri pernikahan wanita itu dengan Ichigo beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Jadi benar?"

"KAU PERCAYA?" Nelliel nyaris melotot, setengah kesal dengan sikap mantan espada nomor ururt enam ini. Sumpah, Grimmjow betulan bodoh atau bagaimana?

"Ya, habis … setelah pernikahan Ichigo, kau murung selama dua minggu. Belum lagi _bad mood_ berkepanjangan. Sial, aku lebih baik menghadapi dua belas _adjuchas_ sendirian daripada menghadapi kau yang _bad mood_."

Nelliel semakin kesal saja dibuatnya. Tidak dipungkiri, ia memang agak kesal usai mengetahui bahwa Ichigo menikah dengan orang lain selain dirinya; tapi ia juga sadar bahwa dirinya adalah _arrancar_ dan tidak mungkin bersatu dengan manusia seperempat _quincy_ , seperempat _hollow_ , dan seperempat _shinigami_ itu.

"Berisik!"

 _Mampus. Salah bicara._

"Tch. Habis ini kita ke Hutan Menos," ujar Grimmjow seenaknya.

"Untuk apa? Kita sudah ke sana minggu lalu."

Pemuda dengan tanda _hollow_ di rahangnya itu mengangkat pedang yang masih ada dalam sarungnya dan menyampirkan ke bahunya, "Aku takut dibunuh saat tidur."

"HAH? Apa maksudnya itu? Kau mengajak bertarung?"

Tahu bahwa dirinya belum kuat, Grimmjow memilih melengos saja menuju ke arah yang ia katakan tadi, Hutan Menos. Mau tidak mau Nelliel akhirnya mengikuti si 'kucing jantan' itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal tadi … aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku membencimu," ucap Nelliel membuka pembicaraan sambil bersonido menuju ke Hutan Menos.

"Kau sering bilang bahwa kau tidak menyukaiku."

"Tentu saja! Kau kasar sekali. Bahkan Pesche dan Dondochakka saja lebih tahu sopan santun daripada kau!"

"Ya sudah, tidak suka 'kan sama saja artinya dengan benci."

"Beda! Masa begitu saja tidak tahu?"

Untuk beberapa waktu, Grimmjow merasa menyesal bahwa Ulquiorra terbunuh dalam pertempuran dan yang kini tersisa hanya dirinya dan Nelliel. _Arrancar_ bersurai hijau itu jauh lebih banyak bicara dan protes daripada yang ia bayangkan.

Setidaknya, jika dengan Ulquiorra, pemuda _stoic_ itu takkan mengalami _bad mood_ dan lebih banyak menggunakan bahasa tubuh daripada gerak bibir.

Belum lagi 'kamus wanita' berbeda dari kamus Bahasa Jepang yang diedarkan. Salah bisa jadi benar, sama bisa jadi beda. Rasanya Grimmjow bisa mengalami penuaan dni jika begini.

"Ya sudah, anggap saja beda. Lalu? Nanti malam kita _bikin_ anak?" tanya Grimmjow santai, sesantai mengajak membuat kue bersama-sama.

"Aku juga tidak bilang begitu! Bodoh!"

Grimmjow mengerutkan keningnya dalam dan rasanya ingin menarik Panthera dari sarungnya lalu menodongkan kepada Neliel dan berkata, 'Bertarung saja, yuk, biar cepat?'

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu, Nell."

"Menunggu?"

"Sampai kau siap dan kamus yang kita baca sama. Aku susah mengerti kalau kau terus berkata, 'bukan begitu maksudku!'. Persetan," Grimmjow mendecih.

"Tch! _Baka neko_!"

Grimmjow menyeringai, membayangkan bisa membentuk sepasukan _arrancar_ hanya dalam sekejap. Secara harafiah, mereka tak ubahnya binatang yang diberi akal dan kekuatan lebih, bukan? Apalagi kucing—atau tepatnya harimau, mampu membuat tiga sampai empat benih sekali tanam. Ini akan menjadi panen besar dan ia bisa jadi penguasa!

 _Arrancar_ bersurai biru itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan tanpa sadar.

"Ngapain senyum-senyum? Mikir mesum, ya?"

Grimmjow menggeram tak suka, "Kau mungkin yang berpikir begitu?!

"Cih!"

Tenang, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, memang kekuasaan harus dibangun pelan-pelan. Setidaknya sampai Nelliel bisa _move on_.

Sementara gadis yang ada di dalam rencana sang mantan _Espada_ bernomor urut enam itu malah tampak gelisah; membayangkan dirinya dengan perut sebesar balon dan harus bertarung.

Mengerikan.

"Aku membayangkan jadi lebih kuat darimu saat kau sedang hamil, Nell! Tenang, akan kutebas _menos_ untukmu. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih."

"Aku tidak selemah itu! Lagipula, aku belum bilang setuju!"

Ah, sepertinya usaha Grimmjow harus lebih keras lagi.

* * *

 _They're all cowards, every damn one of them. Whatever. I'll just consume them. As they become my flesh and blood, they will see beyond. I... I am the king!_ _ **(—Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez)**_

* * *

 **-OMAKE-**

"Hm? Mau kupinjamkan _gadget_?"

"Apa itu?"

"Untuk melihat posisi _itu_ yang ampuh?"

"HAH? Bisa? Coba lihat! Kalau gagal, kubunuh kau, Kurosaki!"

Ternyata ide Nelliel untuk mengunjungi Karakura tidak buruk juga. Padahal Grimmjow kira akan terasa membosankan karena Nell sering lupa waktu saat melakukan _obrolan wanita_ dengan Orihime.

* * *

 **owari  
** **(1256 words, story only. Dec 16, 2016. 23.55)**

* * *

 _ **#catatan:**_ lagi-lagi jangan bunuh saya karena harus meng-OOC-kan karakter. Benar-benar minta maaf karena sebenarnya penasaran bagaimana dengan nasib mereka berdua setelah Hueco Mundo ditinggal sama Aizen. Di chapter 666, Nelliel sebenarnya 'diutus' Urahara untuk menyelamatkan Urahara, Yoruichi, dan Grimmjow dari Askin Nakk Le Vaar. Asumsikan saja dia berhasil. Hehe.

 _Nee, mind to RnR, readers?_


End file.
